Arthur's Wonderland
by Kor-chan
Summary: Summary: My twisted version of 'Alice in Wonderland' story, the summary is too long, the full summary is inside, Past Mpreg and future Mpreg later on, Un-beta
1. Chapter 1

Anime: Hetalia Axis Powers

Title: Arthur's wonderland

Pairing: (main pairing) Alfred F. Jones (America) x Arthur Kirkland (England), Ludwig (Germany), Feliciano (Italy), Berwald (Sweden) x Tino (Finland), Francis (France) x Mathew (Canada) and etc.

Rated: M (For safely).

Warning: Gore, lemon and smut Drama, OOC;'s character, humors and etc, un-beta..

Summary: My twisted version of 'Alice in Wonderland' story, Arthur being Alice and was married to the Red King still he had gone miss then came back again to the wonderland a years later without any memories of him being the Wonderland Queen and as the Red King wife. My 'Alice in Wonderland' Hetalia's version and this story does not really follow the original story of the real 'Alice in Wonderland' so please keep that in mind! Past Mpreg and Un-beta.

PS: this story doesn't really follow the original story of the real 'Alice in Wonderland' since I don't have the original books since they never sell it here in my country (yeah sadly and lame I know), thought I could of somehow understand how the story went a little by watching the 'Alice in the wonderland' movie and others anime series and manga that had the same story settling like this, like for example the 'Pandora Hearts' and 'Are you Alice?'

Thought both anime and manga where one of my favorite? I will not do the same story set up like those, so please everyone keep in mind that this 'Alice in Wonderland' of mine is my very own version were I seen in my dream and feel the need to share it to you all, so please keep in mind that this is my very own version of my 'Alice in wonderland' where Arthur (England) is Alice here. Kay?

PPS: Alice in Wonderland is one of my favorite childhood movies and story, since my mom did brought me the classic first movie of Alice in wonderland the one that was made by Disney. And I still like, love it since it was my first Disney movie that I ever watched when I was a kid, and I still do favor it, even now. _.

Disclaimer: Kor-chan doesn't own Hetalia or Alice in the wonderland movie, storybook they are rightfully belong to the real owner, not me.

Before we go on to the story? I would like to list down to which the hetalia character play their part in the story, here are the list:

Alice/Red Queen - Arthur Kirkland (England) [Red Queen also fit the role for Arthur too with the way his personality fit the role. *Wiggles eyebrow at everyone* XD]

Red King - Alfred F. Jones (America)

Cheshire cat - Francis (France, I chose him as the Cheshire Cat since it fit him well!).

Mad Hatter – Roth Kirkland (Scotland) I admit it, Scotland kind of like fit the role of the Mad Hatter, well for me that is I dunno if you guys agree with me if he fit the role of a Mad Hatter.

Dormouse - Heracles (Greece) [Don't ask why I choice him as the Dormouse? Probable because it got something to do with the way how he always sleeping during the world meeting? XD]

March Hare - Kiku (Japan)

White rabbit - Mathew (Canada, I'm sure White Rabbit fit his role in this story.)

White Queen - Tino (Finland)

White King - Berwald (Sweden)

Tweedledum - Lovino (N. Italy)

Tweedledee - Feliciano (S. Italy)

Red Knight/ Jack – Bernhard [PS: I don't know what Netherlands's real human name is so I deiced to name him that were I got it from Google when I did a little re-search on a few Netherland's boys names.] (Netherlands)

White Knight/ Jack – Mathias (Denmark)

Caterpillar – Roderich (Australia, I can see that Roderich [Australia] fit the role of Caterpillar then Yao [China] does)

Three Cards – Baltic Trio

Duchess – Yao (China)

Judgment (Dark of Abyss or Regret if you wanted to call that it!)– Ivan (Russia) [I choice Russia as the Abyss because it fit him with all that 'Became one with me. Da?' things XD].

Children's of the Red Queen and Red King – Peter (Sealand)

Arthur's brother – Roth (Scotland), Keith (Wales), Lyle and Neil (N and S. Ireland)

Arthur's adopted human mother - Elizabeth (Hungary)

Arthur's human friend – Antonio (Spain)

Well that about it, the rest of Hetalia character will only be a minor character to this story, mostly just people just need to add up the twisted plot.

-AE-

Once a upon a time in the land of wonderland where fantasy creature exist, 4 brothers lived in small village with their parents, one of the children. One day the youngest went to the forest of their land and ,meet the Red prince, the red prince fell in love with the boy and introduce himself to him, when the sun was setting in as the boy went back home, and tell his stories to his family, the family were surprise that he could get to meeting the red prince in person despite that the red prince never offend went out of the castle, the red prince continue to meet the boy in the forest still one day the prince came in front of the boy house and proposal a married too him, the boy was happy and agree to married the red prince.

The red prince had announce his engagement and married to all of his land and people, still the very day that the prince and the boy got married and became the land Red King and Queen, the people were overjoy with the new that they finally had a new Red King and Queen after the previous Red King and Queen who were the Red prince parents died a few years ago.

Years later the Red Queen give birth to a baby boy and, since the Queen wasn't born normal, who had the ability to give birth to his mate, the Red King was delight when he found out that his Queen could give him a heir of their own as the two couple named their first children Peter F. Jones, the people in the land celebrate the first birth of their Red Prince, all in all the Red King and Red Queen lived in a happy live ruling their land, still one day… The Queen went missing.

When the Red King found out that his Queen had gone missing? He orders his man to search for his Queen and bring him back safely, but as week, month had passed? They couldn't fine their Queen, the King went insane after his beloved Queen disappear and become mad after that, killing every people who he think is suspicious or people who is behind on his missing Queen, the King also had long forgotten to spend time with his children, stopped smiling, and caring, as it went on like this, still years later as his children grow up to a find young teenager.

The White Rabbit who was the Red King younger brother swear to bring his Queen back, so the Red King lets him, thought as time passed, both the Red King and it's people had long gone forgotten what their Queen looked like, making the White Rabbit, to accidentally bring any person he fine it fit as the description of what he remember the Queen was like, lurking the people from the outside world of their land, and each them the person he brought, man or woman? Weather they failed to the description the King had remember what his Queen was? The mere the King got agree and behead each of them who failed to be to who his Queen was, it went on like this for several years, and years become centuries.

The people in this land had long gone feared their Red King who went insane and began to kill people who he find suspicious as the people in his land had long gone in silent, keeping their mouth shut if they wanted to lived long under the Red King ruler, they wishes, wanted their old Red King who was kind and joyful when the Queen was still around. They could only hope, that their long lost Red Queen will soon return to them someday so that the Red King will stop from his madness. They could wish it so, that someday their Queen, the boy who they know by the name Arthur, will return to them someday, if they could only hope so.

After all, this is the world of wonderland, and in wonderland? Anything is possible.

-AE-

Arthur wake up the sound of a person voice calling to him, he open his green eyes, blinking them before letting out a soft yawn, he sat up from the place he had fallen asleep and found himself in one of the villages backyard garden near the deep forest where old people had forbidden children and other stranger to go into, since they're was once a rumors that said that a young woman who once went in that forest several years ago and disappears and never came back ever again, people offend thought that the woman probable got lost in the deep forest for week, month and suddenly died of starvation, others said that their something in the forest, a creature or monster that live that and probable killed those whoever went to that forest?

Arthur can't really remember all too well, to say the less, the people were surprise to see him came out of that forest since everyone in the village knew that no one had ever return back alive for years, since the people can't remember as to how many years that had passed by as plenty of people who went to that forest never make it alive. The people in this villages had long feared of ever stepping foot in that forest, claiming that forest as the cursed and forbidden forest.

Arthur blinks his eyes and looked away from glancing at the forest when he heard the same voice calling him. "IGGGGY!.. Where are- OH THERE YOU ARE!" A happy Spanish young man said as the Spanish came toward him, panting heavily from running around the town looking for him. Arthur blinks his eyes before letting out another tried yawn. "Geeze, you sure do like to hang out around here.." The Spanish young man said. Arthur smiled before replaying. "Well, is the only place where I can fine peace in reading my books were no one will bother me." He said as he added. "By the way, why were you looking for me, Antonio?" He asked Antonio the Spanish young man just grinned at him before saying.

"Well, Mrs. Elizabeth was wondering where you went off to this time and asked me to take you back home since Dinner is almost going to start and she want you home as soon as impossible before it get to dark and dangerous for you to be lurking around outside the village, you do realize that is dangerous to get out during the night time right?" Antonio reminded him as he rolls his eyes.

"Yes, yes I do seem to remember that!... And I was just simply taking my alone time and will eventually go back home when I see fit to go back… But do not worried I'm not that stupid enough to stay longer here… Well then since you take your time in looking for me? I suppose it's better to head back home, anyway.. Well then shall we?" He asked as Antonio nodded at him before the two young men went back to the village. Unknown to the two, a figure behind the forest were watching them as the two left.

The figure bites his thump finger and said. 'I'm not mistaking? C-Could he be the one? Could he be our long lost Arthur?' the figure thought before glancing up at the sky, it was becoming dark now, it means night time was just about to start. The figure heavy a sigh. 'Guess that I need to find a way to lurking that blond young man..' the figure thought and went back deeper into the forest and back to where he truly came from.

The next day Arthur came back to his usual spot near the deep forbidden forest as he brought another books with him to read and began to seat down to his usual spot and began to read the books, a few hours passed by as Arthur eyes become heavy as he lets out a soft yawn and stretched his arms before marking the pages he had read and put the books aside and took some small naps.

30 minute had passed by as the figure from yesterday came back again and found Arthur, sound asleep in his usual spot, the figure took this change went toward Arthur, slowly as he got closer to Arthur, admiring his handsome yet beautiful face. A few more starting and he felt Arthur slowly stir from his nap. Arthur blinked his eyes before letting a soft yawn and blinked his eyes again when he saw in front of him was a white with blue eyes rabbit that was so rare.

The white folded ears rabbit continue to stare at him before the rabbit remember something and pull out a small clock watch underneath his pocket and pull it out and reaches it to level his eyes and widen his eyes and said. "Oh dear, oh dear! I'm going to be late for the tea party with the Hatter!.. Oh dear, oh dear! I shouldn't have come here so late… Now the hatter will be angry with me if I'm not on time for the tea party!" The white rabbit said as he hopped off of Arthur and dashes toward the deep, forbidden forest. Arthur blink his eyes before snapping in awake when he realize that there was something amiss, as he rubbed his eyes.

'D.. Did that white rabbit just t-talk?' He thought and widened his eyes before getting up when he remember the white rabbit went into the deep, forbidden forest and follow it while calling for it. "W-Wait! Come back!.. H-How… Can a-a creature like y-you could speak?... Wait!.." Arthur called, he was so caught up and interest toward the strange white rabbit that he didn't realize that he was heading to the deep, forbidden that the town people had forbidden anyone to go into.

Arthur continue to follow the white rabbit who was in a hurry to get back, he watched the white rabbit as the rabbit halt to a stop and hopped down a rabbit hole another a hug, old, creepy oak tree, Arthur took his time to take a break and breath before going toward the oak tree and peaked in the huge hole under the tree that could feet a human being to go inside. Arthur continues to peak the dark, hollow and deep hole before calling out to the rabbit. "H-Hello? Mr. Rabbit?..." He called, when he didn't get any respond he frowned and tried again, but was stopped when the ground he was sitting on too finally give away and crack, making him fall into the rabbit hole, he screamed very loud for anyone to hear him, but sadly there was no one to save him from the great fall he had fallen into.

-0-

When Arthur landed something soft that he finally deiced to open his eyes and looked around his surrounding to fine himself, landed in a soft lager bed. He blinks his eyes before sating up. He looked surprise to find himself in a small crapped room, with four door in each of the wall of the small crapped room, one huge certain that hanging loose on the center, a table with something on it. He also notice that the White rabbit he was chasing was nowhere to be found, he blink his eyes before getting off of the bed he was in and went toward some of the door and tried to open it.

But when the door didn't bug, he frowned and tried the other door one but when this one didn't bug? He tried the rest of the door but found that each door wouldn't bug open he frowned and looked at the suspicious looking huge red curtain before going toward it and push it aside, to find just a wall, he sighed and glanced down only to find a small door, a the door that is the size of mouse, he blink his eyes before going on his knee and examine the door, before trying to open the door with one hand, but found the this door too is locked.

He sighed in frustration before glancing around him to find an exist routine when his eyes landed on the glass table, and there he found something sparkling, he blink his eyes before getting up on his feet and went toward it, too fine a key to the door. He blinks his eyes again before looking at some of the doors before sighing and picked the key up and went toward the door, he tried the left door first, but found that this key wasn't for the door since it didn't bug, he tried the other as well but each of the door wasn't this key door before he glanced at the small door and frowned. 'As if it could open that that door!' he thought before shrugging and went toward the last door he hasn't tried yet.

The small mouse sized door and knee down and put the key to the key hole of the door and turned the knob, to his surprise the door clicked open as he blinked his eyes before pushing the door open, when the door was finally open he bended down more to level the door and peaked in too fine a grass, greenfield. 'A.. An exist! And is just outside the forest!' he thought before realizing something. 'But how can I get through?' he thought before sitting up and glanced around to find another way when he suddenly saw a glass of small jar on the table that wasn't there before.

He blinks his eyes as he grabbed the key out of the keyhole of the door before going toward the table and put the key down on the table, he raised an eyebrow when he saw a piece of letter that wrote: 'Drink me, please.' He frowned in suspiciously before picking up the glass of small jar in his hand and examines it before shrugging his shoulder again and drunk the bottle. When he was done drinking half of the liquid inside the glass jar and put it back down on the table and wiped his mouth when all of a sudden he felt something funny, something wrong, and amiss as he blinking his eyes before everything become big, as he shrieked to the size of the mouse, he gasped when he finally noticed that he shrieked and looked around.

"Bloody hell! How the hell did that happen?" He thought it out loud before realize that his voice also shrieked as he gasped and put both his hand on his mouth before noticing it, that since his shrieked? He cloth he was certain wearing had become huge for him "Oh bloody hell!.." He said with an embarrass blush before glancing at the small door and went toward it and tried to open the door, but when the door didn't bug as he looked down only to smack his forehead with his hand for being an idiot when he realize that the key wasn't there as he glanced back at the table and saw up the table was the key. He frowned and went toward the table and frowned up.

'Now how will I be able to get it down?' he thought. As he sighed again and looked down only to blink his eyes when he saw a small box that was the size of his tiny hand was beside the table as he blink his eyes and went toward it and open the box to fine a half blueberry cheesecake was inside it, and a letter beside it as he read it. 'Eat me please.' He frowned again as he sat down on the floor while picking up the cake and smell it.

'Smell nice and delicious.' He thought before taking a small bite, he then suddenly felt strange, soon his body become big, to the right size as he hit the top of the table and hiss in a pain a little before crawling out underneath the table and frowned. He then both eyed the glass of jar that still have some liquid in it and the key next to it and was about to grab the bottle when he suddenly notice a note beside the key that wasn't there before.

'Strange… I'm sure that wasn't there before.' He thought before picking up the letter and read it. 'There a cloth lying on the bed.' Was writing on it as Arthur glanced at the bed, and sure enough he saw some on the bed as he went toward it and cooked an eyebrow. There on the bed as indeed a fresh set of new cloth, but what made this strange was that, the cloth was the size of a small doll cloth. He cooked and eyebrow at it again before glancing back at the door then at the table where the key and the glass of jar were then back to the small cloth on the bed before sighing and pick the small cloth up and bring in to him.

He holds the cloth tight in his hand along with the key before picking up the glass of jar and drunk the whole bottle. When he was done drinking it, he began to shriek again. He sighed and put on the cloth that was the right size of his small body that shrieked before going toward the small door with the key in his hand and open it, he blinked in joy when the door finally open as he went out of it.

He was glad to be finally being able to get out of the strange weird room and looked around his surroundings. He was about to set foot forward when he hear the familiar voice he heard from before somewhere in front of him in the forest. "Oh dear! I need to get hurry soon, or else the hatter will be furious!" The same voice of the rabbit said as Arthur follow it.

When he finally caught up to the rabbit only to be surprise to see, instead of the animals rabbit form stood in front of him, back facing him stood out the rabbit he was chasing, the only different this time was, that the rabbit wasn't a rabbit anymore, but a young man with a huge rabbit it that reaches behind his back and hip, when he finally looked closely at the White rabbit, the white rabbit was wearing a black and red suit, with a black hat and white pants, a sliver chain hanging loosen on his pants packet, and the white rabbit was certain looking at his clock watch before saying the same word again that he was 'late for the tea party'.

Before the white rabbit could take off, Arthur stopped him by calling the white rabbit. "WAIT!" He said as the white rabbit halt to a stop and squeaked a little before glancing behind him to see the young man that the white rabbit was admiring a while ago, a surprise look grace on the white rabbit face before he said. "Y-You! H-How d-did you follow me? Wait! H-How did you get here?" The white rabbit asked. Arthur frowned. "Actually, I was going to ask you something.. Anyway.. W-Where is this place?" He asked a little confuse. The white rabbit blink his eyes before saying.

"Ah… You're in the wonderland." The rabbit said before adding. "Well I really s-should be going now before I'll be late for the tea party with the mad hatter!" He said and took off. Arthur looked alert and tried to grab the rabbit by it ears when it was too late as the rabbit took off. Arthur groaned in frustration and began to chase the white rabbit again.

TBC.

Me: Yay! Another Hetalia fairytale story! Wee! Hope you guys will like this story, yea? And just like what I said before? This 'Alice in Wonderland' story of mine doesn't really follow the original story of the real 'Alice in Wonderland'. So keep in mind that please to remember that this is mine own version of 'Alice in Wonderland' of Hetalia, and keep in mind that this is my own twisted 'Alice in Wonderland' story. Well, that about it? Hope you all will enjoy this yes?

And please give review and tell me what you all think of this chapter yes? :3


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hello everyone.. I'm back with chapter two of Arthur's wonderland, finally got a time to write some of my USUK story as well as finishing this one. ^_^ Hope you all will like this, yes? And sorry for the long wait… Been busy much with work, school and my others USUK story.. ^_^"

Title: Arthur's wonderland

Pairing: (main pairing) Alfred F. Jones (America) x Arthur Kirkland (England), Ludwig (Germany), Feliciano (Italy), Berwald (Sweden) x Tino (Finland), Francis (France) x Mathew (Canada) and etc.

Rated: M (For safely).

Warning: Gore, lemon and smut Drama, OOC;'s character, humors and etc, un-beta..

Summary: My twisted version of 'Alice in Wonderland' story, Arthur being Alice and was married to the Red King still he had gone miss then came back again to the wonderland a years later without any memories of him being the Wonderland Queen and as the Red King wife. My 'Alice in Wonderland' Hetalia's version and this story does not really follow the original story of the real 'Alice in Wonderland' so please keep that in mind! Past Mpreg and Un-beta.

PS: this story doesn't really follow the original story of the real 'Alice in Wonderland' since I don't have the original books since they never sell it here in my country (yeah sadly and lame I know), thought I could of somehow understand how the story went a little by watching the 'Alice in the wonderland' movie and others anime series and manga that had the same story settling like this, like for example the 'Pandora Hearts' and 'Are you Alice?'

Thought both anime and manga where one of my favorite? I will not do the same story set up like those, so please everyone keep in mind that this 'Alice in Wonderland' of mine is my very own version were I seen in my dream and feel the need to share it to you all, so please keep in mind that this is my very own version of my 'Alice in wonderland' where Arthur (England) is Alice here. Kay?

PPS: Alice in Wonderland is one of my favorite childhood movies and story, since my mom did brought me the classic first movie of Alice in wonderland the one that was made by Disney. And I still like, love it since it was my first Disney movie that I ever watched when I was a kid, and I still do favor it, even now. _.

Disclaimer: Kor-chan doesn't own Hetalia or Alice in the wonderland movie, storybook they are rightfully belong to the real owner, not me.

Well then let's get on with the story shall we everyone? :D

Chapter 2

Arthur continue to chase the rabbit to the deep forest as he notice the surrounding around them had changed into something else, the floor where cover in checker of black and white as it lead them to somewhere, their where also lot of sign placed on each tree as they go further their the tree each had something written on it that Arthur found it odd as he continue to chase the white rabbit.

A blond Cheshire cat flicker it ears when he heard a voice below the huge, tall three he was sitting and saw a boy chasing the white rabbit, the Cheshire tail flicker back and forth in interest as he blink his eyes.

'Eh? So the white rabbit brought another 'Arthur' eh?... This is the 23th person he had brought for the last 10 years now after the Queen went missing.' The Cheshire Cat thought as the cat continue to watch the two still he sighed and shook his head and got off of his hiding place and went toward them as he appeared himself behind Arthur and said.

"Hello…" The Cheshire Cat greeted making Arthur to squeak in shock a little from his sudden appearance and turn around in fright before sighing in relief when Arthur only noticed a person, he blink his eyes and noticed those cat ears on top of the person head. "U-Uh… H-Hi?" Was all Arthur could say. The Cheshire cat grinned at him before saying. "Bonjour petite cerise (1)" the Cheshire cat greeted again in his own native language which confuse Arthur a bit and said.

"Uh… Hello to you to Mister…. cat…?" He said as the Cheshire cat chuckle and knows that this one doesn't know any French word and just smiled at Arthur and said. "My name is Francis Bonnefoy, mes cerises chers (2)." He said and reaches for Arthur's hand to kiss it but was stopped when Arthur's immediately snatched his hand away from letting Francis do as he pleased.

Francis ears dropped and frowned at Arthur before sighing and shook his head and said. "May I ask as to why are you chasing Mr. White Rabbit here, Arthur?" he asked which made Arthur to stare at him in shock as to how he know his name. "I… You… How did you know my name?" Arthur asked which caught Francis and Mathew attention. "Excuse me? What did you say?" Francis asked.

"I asked wh-why you know my name." Arthur asked. Both Francis and Mathew's ears perked up in surprise and relief before Francis glanced at Mathew who also looked surprise by this as well. "Uh…You didn't tell or force this young man to call and name himself 'Arthur' likes the rest you have brought here before did you?" Francis whisper at Mathew who shook his head no. "I… Have no idea… This young man just suddenly chases me a moment ago, when he saw me earlier…." Mathew said.

Francis blinked his eyes and glanced back at Arthur who eyes them suspiciously. 'Could it be..' Francis thought before shaking his head before saying. "Well then… Is nice to meet you, Arthur." Francis grinned at him. Arthur just eyed Francis weirdly before nodding his head. "Uh… Yeah, whatever… Where is this place anyway?" He asked confusedly. Francis blinked his eyes before grinning and took Arthur's hand and said.

"This is the wonderland, Arthur… Come lets us go and meet the rest!" He said and just like that he dragged Arthur deeper to the forest, toward the town. Mathew was left forgotten as he sighed. "At less I'm glad I didn't get tagged along with Franics-… Hey wait! Is my job to lead, Arthur in the wonderland!" He screamed before chasing Francis who had Arthur out in the deep forest all the way to the town.

'Oh! Forgot about the tea party! I better go chase and stop Francis before he ruin everything!..' Mathew thought while chasing Francis and Arthur.

When Arthur and Francis made it to the town, the city were a little crowed today, people were walking down the street, children were playing. Arthur stared at how big the place was.

He looked around in curiosity still he felt someone grabbed his hand as he looked up to who had suddenly grabbed him and found that it was only Francis who had grabbed him as he saw the Cheshire cat grinned at him, ears flickering in delight as he said.

"Don't wonder too far or you'll get lost, little master." He said making Arthur to frowned and groaned at him before saying. "Shut it you frog!" He snapped as he added. "And… I'm not stupid enough to wonder around this place I do not know of.." He added.

Francis stared at Arthur in mid surprise, he suddenly felt kind of nostalgic feeling when Arthur's called him 'Frog', he might not remember what their Queen looked like, but he sure do remember how the Queen used to call him. "Frog? I'm not a frog but a Cheshire cat~!" Francis said as he frowned at Arthur who just huffed in reply, and then he just remembers something.

"If this is the wonderland, then how can I return to where I came from?" He asked. Francis stares at him before saying.

"Ah~!. Do to that you have to go the Red King of hearts, he can take you back to where you came from, but to go there you have to cross the Caterpillar liner, he will tell you to where the Mad hatter is, since the Mad Hatter is the only one who know how to get inside the Red King castle." Francis said.

Arthur frowned. "Okay… so where's is the caterpillar at the moment?" He asked. Francis's ear perked up in joy before saying. "The Caterpillar's shop should be just around this town corner… Let's see… Ah-ha!.. There is it, come on!" Francis said as he dragged Arthur's to one of the town alley that had a sign of 'The Caterpillar's shop is this way!' sign.

When Mathew finally catch up to them and found Francis had already dragged Arthur to the Caterpillar's liner shop. Mathew looked worried and tense as he follows them inside the Caterpillar's liner.

When Arthur and Francis got inside the Caterpillar's liner shop? They found the inside were empty, expect for the lovely sound of a piano being played, and the room where filed with many books, they saw in their cases others were on the floor, the room only had few window but in the center of the room, they saw a beautiful black grand piano, and on the piano sat a man with brown hair and was wear an eyeglasses, the man was playing a very lovely song, lovely yet sad.

Arthur looked in awe at the caterpillar that were busy playing with his piano still he saw the Cheshire Cat went toward the Caterpillar and said.

"Nee, Roderich-chan~… That a beautiful song you are playing~" He said in a sing-song tone. The caterpillar named Rodeirch stopped playing with his music and looked up at Francis who was grinning at him before asking. "What can I do for you, gentlemen?" He asked. Francis just continues to grin before saying.

"Well~ 'Arthur' here want to know how to get to the Red King Castle, but to get there he have to ask the Mad Hatter help since the Hatter is the King favorite one out of any of us since the Hatter was the Queen older brother.. And you see, Arthur here wishes to go back home to where he came from…" Francis said.

The caterpillar glanced behind Francis and saw Arthur. He blinks his eyes before cooked an eyebrow at the young lad. 'This is Arthur?... But isn't the King's Queen to post to be a woman?.. I mean all the 'Arthur' that the white Rabbit brought were all woman, but none of them fit the King's description of his Queen.' Roderich thought. Roderich then turn around to face Francis and said.

"You do realize this young lad is a boy right?.. Our King's Queen named 'Arthur's is a woman not a man, Francis… Are you sure you didn't just pick any random person and thought of them as the Queen Arthur's we known, now did you?" Roderich asked.

Arthur's eyebrow twitched. 'The Arthur's name isn't for girls! Is a guy names not for girls!.. Are this people stupid or something?' he thought. "No, I'm sure this is the 'Arthur' we are looking for… He… The White Rabbit said that this lad just suddenly follows him all the way here in the wonderland… And to my and Mathew's surprise… He told us that this lad name was 'Arthur'." He said.

Roderich looked surprise by this as he turn to face Arthur and asked. "Is that true lad? I'm quite sure that Arthur's name is for female." He said. Arthur stare in disbelieve at him before saying. "NO!. And yes 'My' name is 'Arthur'… And Arthur is for male names not for female?.. W-What made you all think that 'Arthur's is for female's names?" He asked confusedly.

Both Caterpillar and the Cheshire cat looked at each other before they said in union. "Is because all the past 'Arthur' that the white Rabbit brought here where all women… So we thought that maybe 'Arthur' is a girl." They said. Now Arthur stared at them in disbelieve.

'What the heck?..' he thought just then the front door of the Caterpillar's shop flow open as a tried looking White Rabbit stood there before getting inside the shop and slopped on the floor with a thud as they saw him breath, heavily.

"Francis… You-.." Mathew said. Francis the Cheshire cat looked confuses and went toward Mathew and levels the white rabbit as he poked Mathew's head. "Mathew… This young lad said that 'Arthur' names are for man not for woman… So… I was wondering… Did you know that from the start or not?.. Or did you simply just forget that 'Arthur' names is for males?" Francis asked. Mathew tensed a little which made Francis to stare at him suspiciously but ignored it as he waited for Mathew to reply to his question.

"I… Don't know… I thought that all Queens were all women's." Mathew said. Roderich sighed while Arthur and Francis blink their eyes at Mathew in disbelieve. "Mathew… In our world… A Queen is only a title for a position to rule our land; gender doesn't matter whether our Queen was a male… Woman or male can be our Queen, that if, if said person weather they are male or female is married to our King?.. Of course he/she position would be the King's Queens!" Roderich said.

"So you're telling me that… If the King's was gay and is married to the same sex, his lovers or panther would eventually be his 'Queens' since he is a King?" Arthur asked as Roderich nodded his head. "Yes, something likes that…" He said. Mathew stayed silent as he cursed another breath for some reason. "So… You want me to tell you to where be the Mad Hatter is at this moment?" Roderich asked the three as Arthur nodded.

"Yes… I wish to know where the mad hatter…is I… Would like to go back home soon before dinner came, since I would not want my mother to worried that I been out of the house for far too long." He said. Roderich nodded his head in understanding and said as he got up and went toward one of the window and said.

"To go to the mad hatter's liner, you have to pass this wood over here; you see that tall huge tree just up ahead, right? Just follow that road and you will reach that tree, then go to the far edge of that tree and you will see a broken old tea house just up ahead, goes to the backyard of that's house and you will find the hatter there along with the march hare and the dormouse having their tea party." He said as he pointed one of his fingers out the window and points his finger to the huge, tall tree just at the back of his house.

Arthur nodded his head and said. "Thank you.." He said. "Are you going all along to that place?" The Caterpillar asked. "No, his not going along, I'll come with him to keep him company and protect him, there are plenty of harmful creature that wondering around that wood." Francis the Cheshire cat said.

"Ah, well that good. Now off you go… Is about to get dark soon, I'm sure the hatter would be three by now since is already time for the tea party." He said as he eyed the white rabbit before saying. "White Rabbit, shouldn't you be the one to lead this two since you're the Hatter tea drinking buddy?" He asked.

Mathew blushed in embarrassment. "I… I was about to do that when Francis here had snatched Arthur in my care.. W-Were sorry to disturber you alone time, Caterpillar-san." He said before dragging Arthur and Francis out of the Caterpillar's shop. Rodeirch watch the three left from his window, his eyes land on Arthur in a deep thought.

'That boy looked quite familiar somehow?.. Had I see him before?..' He thought before shaking his head and deiced to continue to practices his playing and went back toward the grand piano and began to play a song.

-0-

Mathew, Francis and Arthur went out of the caterpillar as they went to the road to where the Hatter's is. "I can't believe you Francis!.. I told you many times not to steal my guest to lead them into the wonderland.." He said. Francis blinked his eyes before he realize something and said.

"So.. You mean to say that you actually made Arthur to follow you in the wonderland in purpose?" He asked. Mathew shut up and put a hand on his mouth and cursed under his breath. 'Damn it!' he thought.

"S-So… What of it?... I was… Curious about Arthur when I saw him i-in the other world… H-He made me feel, familiar, like I know him from somewhere and… I… I didn't what I was doing and my feet just suddenly move on its own and went toward Arthur in some tree spot to where he was taking his nap to get a closer glimpse at his face… To see if I know him from somewhere or so… I didn't know that he would wake up when I got closer to him and… Well… I got panicked and looked at my watch clock to see what the time was and saw that I… Was almost late for the tea party with the hatter and took off, I didn't know that Arthur would accidentally would follow me back here in the wonderland.." He said.

Francis didn't say anything but continue to stare at the white rabbit in suspicious. There something was off about the white rabbit today. Soon they reach the huge tall tree and went toward it, Arthur looked up in awe, the tree was really huge and big, bigger then what they had back home.

He saw the Cheshire cat and the white rabbit ignore the huge tree and walked pass it.

He looked one more time at the tree before he follow the two others, soon they saw the old tea house up ahead just like what the caterpillar said and went toward it, Arthur looked up at the house from top to bottom and noticed that each window of the house were broken, the wood of the tea house where broken as well and looked old, they went to the backyard and could heard noises over there.

As they went deeper and toward the bushes of the backyard, their, they saw three people sitting, laughing and talking one another, the two people on the left and right side had a funny things aches to their ears and tail, the other one who was a tall Greece had a mouse ears and tail, while the other one a Japanese man with a black bunny ear.

Then on the center were probable the only normal one among the three, there in the center sat the hatter, his reddish hair shine in the daylight, the hatter glanced up when he saw them as Arthur met green eyes underneath those hat, Arthur and the hatter glanced at each other eye to eye before he saw the hatter eyes lit beamed in joy at the sight of him and got up and said.

"Arthur your home!" He said as the hatter got up and went toward him, never mind that he had step on their meal as he went toward Arthur and bowed down and took his hand in his and kissed it before saying. "My little brother is back home.." The hatter said with a smile grace on his face making Arthur to stare at the hatter in confuse.

TBC..

Me: Wut… :o well hope you all will like this chapter? And I did said in my previous Chapter and on the disclaimer that this is my own version of Alice in wonderland, meaning that this story of mine doesn't follow suit to the actual 'Alice in Wonderland' story.. So please keep that in mind everyone, okay? :D

Oh and on:

(1) Bonjour petite cerise – means Hello little Kitty

(2) mes cerises chers– means My dear cherries

I used Google translator for this since French isn't my native language neither... Nope.. No is not..


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hello everyone! and Yes I'm still Alive! And sorry for the late update, was having problem with writing block for the past few month! So hope you all are glad that I update and will still continue to finish this story along with my others USUK's fanfiction story.

Title: Arthur's Wonderland

Pairing: (main pairing) Alfred F. Jones (America) x Arthur Kirkland (England), Ludwig (Germany), Feliciano (Italy), Berwald (Sweden) x Tino (Finland), Francis (France) x Mathew (Canada) and etc.

Rated: M (For safely).

Warning: Gore, lemon and smut Drama, OOC;'s character, humors and etc, un-beta..

Summary: My twisted version of 'Alice in Wonderland' story, Arthur being Alice and was married to the Red King still he had gone miss then came back again to the wonderland a years later without any memories of him being the Wonderland Queen and as the Red King wife. My 'Alice in Wonderland' Hetalia's version and this story does not really follow the original story of the real 'Alice in Wonderland' so please keep that in mind! Past Mpreg and Un-beta.

PS: this story doesn't really follow the original story of the real 'Alice in Wonderland', so please keep in mind that this is my own Version of 'Alice in Wonderland' Hetalia version.

So shall we get onto the story everyone?

-AE-

Chapter 3

Arthur stared in confuse, shock, surprise as what the Hatter just said. "B-Brother?... W-What are you talking about?... W-We just met!" He said, slightly shock and confuse at the Hatter words, the Hatter title his head before frowning, and the Cheshire, White Rabbit stared in mid astonishment at the Hatter. The hatter blinks his eyes before breaking into a wide grin and said with his one eyes close.

"Nonsense… I know what my brother look like anywhere…. Even if he been gone for so long in a centuries of years.." He said which made the three to stare at him weirdly; even the Dormouse had waked up from his peaceful nap the moment he heard what the Hatter said and also glance and stared weirdly at the Hatter. Arthur stared at the hatter not so worriedly, his mind having second thought about the hatter.

"R-Really?... B-But we just met! You can't actually know me fully well…" He asked. The hatter frowned before replaying. "Well… That might be true… But I do know one thing?... I remember my little brother used to drink tea… Especially if it was 'Early Grey' and I sure as well that my little brother loved tenting to garden… His most favorite flowers are the rose bud… His might be high and mighty sometimes, but that what made him cute, his every blunt at time and very honest, straightforward at times… He believes fairies are real and other magical creature… He care to those people he think that are precious to him, his favorite colors are blue and green…" The hatter said.

Which made Arthur to blush in embarrassment and well shock; he couldn't believe that this hatter knows about his attitude and his habits, likes and so on. the hatter chuckles at his reaction, Arthur's snapped out of his embarrassment before glaring hard at the hatter who just grinned at him before grabbing Arthur's hand and dragged him in the tea table and sat Arthur, forcefully sat him on the chair which made Arthur blinked in confuse, amused and awe at the Hatter straightforwardness attitude to everyone, the dormouse, march hare, Cheshire cat and the white rabbit just stared at the hatter who patted Arthur's shoulder and grinned widely at him before going back toward his seat and sat down.

The hatter picked up his tea as he said. "Well, go on, have a cup of tea, it's will do you good." He said. Everyone eyed him weirdly before Francis and Mathew took their seat and joins the tea party. "So, what can I help you with gentlemen?" he asked. Arthur watches the hatter before taking a small slip of his tea before answering. "I… Would like for you to help us get to the Red King mansion so that he can tell or help me how to get back to where I came from?" He asked.

The hatter stared at him before blinking his eyes then glanced at the Cheshire cat and the White rabbit before saying. "Well… I could take you to the king… Is not like your his Queen, in fact I think he'll be delighted to see his Queen had return!" He said as he beamed, both Francis and Mathew split their tea and coughed before glancing and giving Roth (the Hatter) a weird yet worried look grace on their face. "H-Hatter… I don't think that a good idea—" The white rabbit said as the Cheshire cat said. "Mou Dieu! D-Do you want to get this 'Arthur' in trouble?.. I mean, what 'if' this Arthur we have here isn't the 'Arthur' that our King is looking for?.. He'll be furious, do you KNOW THAT?" He said. Everyone went silent.

Hatter sighed. "I assure you all that he will certain not going to be furious about this 'Arthur' we have here! In fact I'm going to prove to you two that this Arthur, is the 'Arthur' we know!" He said. Arthur looked back and forth between the Hatter and the Cheshire cat; he was confused as to what they were auguring about. "Umm… W-What wrong with me m-meeting the King?" He asked.

Everyone stopped auguring with each other and turned their attention on him as it's made him feel uneasy about their weird stare. "Well, their plenty to worried about YOU meeting the KING!.. Trust me, no one live to tell and got away alive with the King, if you're not fit to his description, then you are a goner then, oh! And if you are his long lost Queen, then I'm afraid you won't be able to return to your place… Besides, the only way to get out of this place is to play the games with the King scheme." Mathew said as he added.

"And if you ever manage to win the game, you get to have a changes to return home, alive, that is, if you ever manage to survived his scheme of a game.." Francis added as his ears dropped down when he looked sadden by information he just shared to this 'Arthur'. Arthur looked worried by this information as he looked down at his tea cup before narrowing his eyes and giving the Hatter a determine look and said. "I… I still want to go back from where I came from, so please take me to the King, I wish to speak to him of these matters if he can ever help or granted me my wish to return from my homeland." Arthur said.

Everyone stared at him in disbelieve as the Hatter sighed. "Alright.." He said sadly then smiled a bit. 'At least your home now, Arthur. I just hope that Alfred would not kill you in the end… No I certain sure he wouldn't kill you, not that your attitude is quite familiar to him…' He thought before nodding his head. "Alright~… To get to the King castle we will have to pass through Tweedledee and Tweedledum's liner, then follow by passing too, Dormouse and March Hara's liners~" The Hatter said as he smiled at his little brother before getting up. "Well then shall we all get going now before dawn came?" He asked.

Everyone just sighed before nodding their head and got up as they went somewhere deeper from the Hatter's backyard and into somewhere else.

Soon they reaches then Tweedledee and Tweedledum's liner as they saw the two Italian's brother were arguing, well mostly is was Lovino the one doing the yelling while the other one made a whimper and a sound of 'Vee' as the other one continue to talking. Arthur and the others approach the too as Lovino (Tweedledum) continue to argue with his brother while Feliciano (Tweedledee) stopped talking and blinks his eyes when he saw them approaching, he made a small sound of 'Vee' and title his head which made Lovino to stop from his ranting and looked at Feliciano with a raise brown.

"What with you—" Lovino asked but was cut short when Francis's voice was heard from behind him. "Ahh!.. Boujour Tweedledee and Tweedledum…. How are you two doing today?.." He asked as he glanced at Lovino who tensed and shiver a bit when he felt Francis's getting closer to him."Vee~!.. Francis~ Long time no see, si?" He asked with a cheerful smile, Francis returns the flavor and smiled back at Feliciano. "Oui, so… What are you two doing today?" The Cheshire cat asked.

Tweedledum squeeled in delight that he was being asked while Tweedledum groaned. "Vee~ the King asked the two of us to tend to his garden." He said while Lovino (Tweedledum) snorted and said bluntly. "More like force us to take care of his 'lost Queen' garden…" He stated before adding. "Is a mystery to me as to why the 'King' wants us to paint the roses in Green." Lovino said as he stared at the rose bushes beside him.

"Aye, that because the 'Queen' had a green eyes and the King adore his 'Queen's' green eyes and want a reminder of it that his queen will always be here with him by painting the roses 'Green' to remind him that his Queen will one day return home and back to him.." Roth said. Arthur stared at Roth before shaking his head at the weird feeling that he was feeling inside his chest.

"Vee~! That was a sweet one Hatter-san!... No I means Roth-nii-san~!" Feliciano said which made Arthur to pause in his spot as he hear a familiar voice in his head, a memory from a long time ago as he saw a vision.

In his mind he hear and saw a little boy around the age of running away from one of his sibling who were chasing him as he cried calling for someone.

'_Waaaahhhaaaa! Mama! Big Brother Roth is bulling me again!" _A boy at the age 8 was running toward a small wooded house with a blonde woman dressing in white, hanging a few of the cloth on a hanger as she glanced to where she heard her child cried. She saw her youngest child running toward her as her eldest children were chasing their youngest one.

She frowned as the little version of 'Arthur' went toward her and clingy. Emily Kirkland frowned at this and began to shush his child before turning upward when her eldest children came toward her and pause in the spot just in front of their mother as she began to scowl her other children.

Little Arthur looked behind him and saw his eldest sibling looking guilty as their head bent low and they were looking at the ground, but he caught one of his sibling, the eldest one glanced at him as he saw red hair and green eyes with fuzzy eyebrow looking at him with a slight glare gilt in his eyes as he flinched a little at his eldest brother stare and looked away, burying his face on his mother's dress while gripping a little too tightly from the helm of the dress.

Arthur snapped out of his thought and blinked his eyes as he hear Tweedledee calling him as he shook his head and blushed before replying. "S-Sorry... hmm... What were you saying again?" he asked politely. Feliciano blinked his eyes before titling his head and made a small 'Vee' before saying in a cheerful voice. "Vee~ I was asking of 'why you want to meet the king?' Francis said that you wanted to meet him..." he said. Arthur stared at Feliciano before answering his question. Arthur blinked his eyes again before answering. "I-I... Wanted to meet him because I wanted his help to return me back home to where I come from... Or help me how to return back home?" he asked. Feliciano blinked in confuse before answering. "Vee, but your already back home Arthur... Don't you remember that this is your home? I'm sure the king would be very happy to see you have returned home, so why did you say that you wanted his help to return you back to where you came from? Don't you like it here? Vee, is that the re-reason of why you haven't come back home?" he asked.

Arthur looked completely clueless on what Feliciano where talking about. "I'm sorry... But I think you are mistaking me with this 'Arthur' you are talking about." he said. Feliciano looked confuse at what Arthur were saying as he made a small noise of 'vee' before saying. "R-Really?.. But I was sure that you were 'Our Arthur' I means you have those fuzzy eyebrow that I used to remember.." He said. Everyone stared at Feliciano before Francis burst out laughing while Roth (Scotland) eyebrow twitched. Arthur frowned.

"Very funny Feliciano.." Roth said. "Ve? Why? What wrong Roth—"He didn't get to finish his sentence when he realize, that Roth, also had a fuzzy eyebrow, he began to panicked and little before saying. "Vee~ I'm sorry Hatter-san! I didn't means to insult your eyebrow! I was just saying that—Since the Arthur I remember had a fuzzy eyebrow, but I didn't means that you too had one—" Feliciano said but was cut off when Lovino cover his mouth to shut him off of his rumbling, while Francis still continue to laugh his ass off.

Roth sighed before shaking his head and said. "Whatever…. Come on you guys, we still need to head off to the Dormouse's and March Hara's liner before heading straight to the King castle!" He said as he took off ahead, but not before glancing at Feliciano and Lovino and said. "You two can come if you want too?" He said before heading off, soon everyone fellow the Hatter along with Lovino and Feliciano who deiced to tag along as they all headed off to the Dormouse's liner.

-0-

Soon they made it to the Dormouse's liner, but the door to the Dormouse's house was locked as Roth, eyebrow twitched while a small vein popped on his check. "Well, it's seem like the Dormouse isn't home today… That new… I bet that his probably at the bar again, drinking with Gilbert and his younger brother.." Francis said, at the mention of Ludwig, Feliciano began to blush a little, Roth heaven a loud sigh before messaging his temple and said. "Well, there no helping it! Let's all head to the Bar then!." He said as they all then head to the Bar.

When they made it to the bar and got inside, Arthur was a little surprise, the bar was filed with people, and creature that were talking, or could talk and speak, music could be heard on the junkbox, as an old country song could be heard from it. They walked to the sea of people, before they spotted the Dormouse on the counter where he was asleep, with a bottle or rum beside him as he snore, Gilbert and Ludwig where their beside him, talking among themselves. Roth eyebrow twitched before going toward the three, as Gilbert spotted him and greeted them, he ignore him thought as he grabbed the Dormouse by it collar and began to shake awake the Dormouse who was still snoring despite the harsh wakeup call that the Hatter where giving the Dormouse.

"OI! HERCULAS! WAKE UP! YOU SLEEPY HEAD!... WE NEED THE KEY TO YOUR HOUSE TO PASS THROUGH KIKU'S LINER! SO HEAD IT OVER YOU DOLT!" He screamed for the Dormouse to hear, but sadly the Dormouse seem to be deep, asleep as he mumble something in his sleep which made the Hatter to groan in annoyance, he about to smack the Dormouse on the head when the Dormouse suddenly pull out his hand, with the key to his house. Roth blinked before gladly took the Key from the still half-asleep Dormouse's hand. Gilbert blinked his eyes in mid amusement before asking. "Kesese, What the hurry for, Hatter?" He asked with a grin on his face. Roth glance at him before saying.

"Nothing much… Just here to take 'Arthur' to the King.." He said as he pointed his thumb at Arthur who was behind him. Gilbert blinked his eyes and glanced at 'Arthur'. "Oh! Another Arthur eh!.." He said before blinking his eyes when he noticed that this 'Arthur' was a male as he went to whisper at Hatter. "Hey, are you sure that this is, the Arthur?" He asked as Roth nodded. "Sure he is!." He said as Gilbert shrugged. "Whatever!.." He said before blinking his eyes and glanced between Roth who took off then at the sleeping Dormouse before saying. "AH! Wait! I want to tag along if you guys are going to bug the King!" He said as he got off of his chair and fellow the Hatter and everyone.

Ludwig noticed this and panicked as he fellow his brother. Soon they all went back to the Dormouse's house as Roth used the key to open the door as they all went Inside the Dormouse's house, the house was file with things, well weird things that is, the stair was made of block, a white and black one, the doors where everywhere, in fact, the Dormouse house, looked toy house and like a maze too, with plenty of doors, mirrors and window, a couples of books case here and there, a couples of toys box, stuff doll, etc.

'What the heck is this place?' Arthur thought. "Ah! Here we are!.. The back door, and also the door that well lead us to March Hare's house!" The hatter said. Everyone stared at the Hatter who was pushing a certain away as they saw, below was a tiny door that fit a mouse size. Arthur raise a brow and asked. "Uh… Hatter… How are we going to be able to get inside the door—" Arthur asked but stopped when he saw the Hatter went to a table with a few bottle on it. 'How in the world did a table and a bottle just suddenly appear out of nowhere?' He asked in mid surprise, that a table was sudden there, with a bottle that have: 'Drink me' label on it.

He sighed before shaking his head before going toward the table and pick one bottle. "So… Are we to post to drink this or something?" He asked as the Hatter just nodded and took a slip of his bottle, the others too did the same, as they all, shrunken, into a tiny, small size of a mouse. Arthur bend down as he heard one of them where saying. "Artie! Go drink your bottle and come on! We don't have much time!... We have to hurry to get to the March Hare before my clock ticked to 3'olock!" The hatter said which made Arthur to raise his brown, but didn't complain and drunk his bottle, all of it. 'Funny, is taste weird, yet… Sweet at the same time… A little strong too' he thought as he shrieked into a size of a mouse too.

When he had shriek, he began to say, funny things, as everyone raise an eyebrow at him. "Uh.. *hiccup* What was on that Bottle?.. Is taste.. *hiccup* Funny.." He said as he giggles a little. Everyone stared at him weirdly. "Uh.. Artie.. W-Which bottle did you drunk?" Ludwig asked as Arthur pointed his finger at the blue bottle that he drunk. Everyone stared up at the table and saw what was written on the bottle that Arthur's had drunk as they all groaned while Gilbert just laughed.

"HAHAHAHA! No wonder why my bottle tasted like green tea! Arthur took the wrong bottle!" Gilbert said as he laughed. Everyone sighed while staring at the now drunken Arthur who was now saying nonsense things. "Ludwig… Go carry Arthur.." Roth said. Ludwig glanced at Roth before saying. "Why me?" He asked. "Because you're bigger and taller..." He said.

Ludwig stared at the Hatter who give him the look of 'Do-it-or-I'm-going-to-shovel-a-stick-up-your-areas look on his face as Ludwig heaven a sigh before nodding his head and picked up Arthur who prostate at first. Ludwig ignore his whine and easily lift him up like a ragdoll before going off ahead on the tiny door, the other soon fellow.

During their journal of walking, Arthur manage to somehow, lively their walk with his attempt song, he was singing a few nursery rhyme in a horrible, creepy why, which made the others to shiver while Gilbert, laughed his ass off.

"Blah blah black sheeeep~ have ya any walls~?" He sung as he giggles a bit and continues, singing drunkly. "Yes sir, yes sir, three bags fools~!" Everyone stared at him while Roth sighed as he continues on. "One for the master, one for the dammit!" He giggles again. "And one for the little boy who lives down the lake… Of aress~" He sung while giggling. Gilbert laughed at the last part of the song that arthur's sung.

Arthur glanced up while Ludwig continue to carried him as he saw, a flying rocking horse chair as he giggle and sing another song. "Pickory, dick-O-ry dock~" He sung as everyone really stared weirdly at him. 'That's just sound so wrong!' Mathew thought as he shook his head in disbelief. "The mouse ran up the…clock… the clock struck one, the mouse ran down the—OH! Now his getting hit!" He said which made everyone to turn behind them to stare at Arthur who was completely delusional from his still drunken state.

And Apparently Arthur, was seeing, a rocking horse chair that had horn, while another one, a green, minty bunny with wings came along and where talking to the rocking horse, which mistook Arthur for something else, and thought that the mint bunny was hitting on the rocking horse. Then he humped before continue on to sing his song.

"Damn! Why is Arthur so weird when his drunk?" Lovino asked. "I means most of the 'Arthur' we brought where never like this!. They usually fainted when they drunk the wrong potion or so.. But getting drunk and being weird? Is just not right!" Lovino said. "Thought is does make sense when you drink a bottle of rum!... And it make you… be silly like that!" Gilbert said as he pointed his finger at Arthur.

Mathew sighed. "Arthur only drank one bottle! How can he be that Drunk already?" He asked. "The rum he drunk probable why too strong for him to take to make him that easily drunk!. I means as far as I remember the good ol' Artie… He mostly doesn't get drunk easily still his, 12 bottle of rums or any others alcohol!." Francis said.

No one said a word, by the time they reaches the March Hare's liner, Arthur had already fall asleep, as Ludwig had place him on one of Kiku's coach. "So… Kiku, can you help us, get to the King's castle?" Roth, the Hatter asked while the others were busy admiring Arthur's sleeping face. "S-Sure… But… First can we do something about A-Arthur's cloth?" He asked as Roth blinked his eyes and glanced at Arthur, before glancing back at Kiku and grinned.

"Sure~ His all yours to fix with! Wear him whatever you want, Kiku~!" He cheerfully said. Everyone tensed, while some feel sorry for Arthur, Gilbert, happily laughed, while Mathew and Ludwig heaven a sigh, Feliciano squealed.

Arthur, was in for a lot of hell, later on when he wake up.

TBC.

Me: Weeh! Finally update this story! Hope you all will like this chapter yes? :3 And I'm glad to be able to update again and my writing block gone away! :D Well hope you all will like this chapter yes? :3

PS: And sorry about bashing the Nursery rhyme song XP. but I couldn't help it!


End file.
